Six Contestants
by That One Apologue
Summary: ABANDONED! Four friends decide that a boyfriend-less Lita needs to get out and enjoy the dating scene, so they set her up on six blind dates. Contestants: CM Punk, Carlito, John Cena, Randy Orton, Joey Mercury & Johnny Nitro.
1. Chapter 1

**Six Contestants**

_**Characters: **__Amy Dumas, Dawn Reso (Marie), Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Jason Reso, Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Randy Orton, CM Punk, Carlito, Joey Mercury, Johnny Nitro, Melina & More... _

_**Pairing:**__ Dawn/Jason, Torrie/Adam, Trish/Chris Jericho, Stacy/To Be Revealed, Amy/One Of The Contestants..._

_**Contestants:**__ Carlito, CM Punk, John Cena, Randy Orton, Joey Mercury & Johnny Nitro_

_**Summary: **__Dawn, Stacy, Torrie and Trish all feel a certain redhead needs a boyfriend. Six men will go on a 'blind' date with Amy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of these characters the WWE does, and of course they do. _

_**Author Note: REVISED! This entire story has been revised from it's original sucky version! This is completely new, word for word, letter for letter.. You may want to read! Also it is being set in a more current time, though Jason, Trish, Dawn and Chris are still with the WWE. This takes place in 2007 - formerly taking place in 2006, there was no Kane/Lita/Matt or Kane/Lita/Edge or Matt/Lita/Edge. Amy didn't injure her knee and regained the title June 2005, she regained in more recently, so not to make it look weird (she would have held onto the title for two years). The rosters are joined.**_

**Chapter One: The Black Dress**

Dawn, Trish, Stacy and Torrie looked on as their best friend, again, upped to stay in and watch Keegan, Dawn and Jason's son, however the four divas would near none of it. Feeling a sick satisfaction as they informed the redhead that they had found a sitter, or sitters rather, that sitter being Christy and Maria. The two divas would arrive soon and Amy needed to get ready, and in a hurry. With a blow of defeat the redhead allowed Torrie and Stacy to dress her.. Putting up quite the fight when they _tried_ to get her to wear a dress. Firmly, she told them that there were to be no dresses or skirts and that was the deal, if they would dress her in suitable clothing that she would be comfortable wearing.. She would accompany them to the restaurant. Torrie and Stacy exchanged a look, then glancing at Trish, who was more than ready to do some persuading. The blonde promising that not only would they pay the redhead's way, but in return Amy would wear a dress. With a sigh, the redhead tossed her arms in the air.. Again, defeated. She was not one to turn down a free meal, and if it meant wearing a dress.. she'd do it. And thank goodness she did, the other four divas were dressed in dresses as well. Knowing Dawn she probably told Jason to tell the rest of the guys that they were going to be wearing tuxedoes. So it was possible that it was wise that she wore a dress, didn't want to be caught dead amongst a group of superstars and divas being the only one not dressed up. Not that she didn't mind being an outcast, but the guys were sure to give her shit for not being in a dress. The redhead sighed as she entered the bathroom with a hanger in hand, the dress dangling in front of her. She had to admit that the dress itself was okay, the color just sweetened the deal to say the least.

Her hands went to the hem of the t-shirt she was currently sporting, pealing the fabric off her skin slowly, taking her dear sweet time as the other girls finished their make-up. The shirt was tossed to the side, mutters of complain leaving the redhead's mouth as she glared at herself in the mirror.. Frowning slightly, she was starting to show.. That much was obvious, but right now? It only looked as if she were gaining weight, Dawn was sure to notice when she stepped out of the bathroom. No one knew her secret to say the least, a secret that she wished she could just take to the grave. She wasn't proud that she had gotten herself pregnant, but she was sure that she knew the father would most likely want to know and he'd, most likely, want to be involved. But she wanted to wait for the right time, to wait until she knew for sure she was ready to admit it aloud. She figured she could always test this on Jeff or Jason, neither of them would dare tell the father or anyone else for that matter. Still, she worried about the outcome of her being pregnant. Dawn, a living example, was the only diva, at the moment, that had a child. Shane and Vince were pretty okay with it, but Dawn wasn't a wrestling diva.. She was a valet, had barely, if not any, use. Whereas Amy was an active diva on the roster, in fact she was the women's champion at the moment. There was a hard knock at the door, Trish yelling at Amy to hurry up in there. The redhead sighed, unbuttoning her baggy jeans before she pushed them down her legs, stepping out easily. She grabbed the dress, removing the hanger before she bent down, stepping into the dress as she held it up. Then pulled the black material up slowly, stopping once the dress came just beneath her breasts, the redhead moving to put her arms through the thin straps. After the straps were on her shoulders she smoothed out the dress, as she had suspected the silk material easily shown her pregnancy, but, as she had thought before, it looked more as if she was gaining weight than that she were pregnant.

"God I'm fat.." Amy muttered, shaking her head. "No.. Pregnant."

Hazel eyes narrowed at the mirror before her, sighing again as she moved to look at herself in the silk material of the dress.. It was your typical dress; thin straps, low-cut, black with a purple, red and pink floral design. Again, she heard complaints from the other side of the door, though this time it was the sound of Torrie's voice. Amy shrugged her shoulders, ignoring the complaints as she continued to glare at herself, then she scooped her discarded clothing off the bathroom floor. With a sigh she unlocked the door, twisted the knob and pushed the door open. The four divas glaring at her with smirks upon their faces, though Dawn frowned after a moment. Trish clapping her hands as Stacy rushed up to the redhead, tugging her to the bed so that she could do her hair. Dawn moved from her spot on the other bed, standing in front of Amy with a questioning look..

"You've been eating a lot lately? You.. Is something wrong, Ames?" Dawn inquired. "You look.."

"Like I've gained weight?" Amy finished, then shrugged. "I guess it's just stress.. I eat when I'm stressed."

Dawn nodded, while Stacy tried to keep Amy from moving as she placed her hands on her shoulders. The leggy blonde put red locks into a messy bun, using a hairtie to keep it up. Amy blinked as Stacy hopped off the bed and declared that she was finished.

"That it? No fancy hair do? Just..A bun?" Amy asked, feeling her hair with a hand.

"You took so long in the bathroom.. You still need make up.. Figured I'd make it simple." Stacy replied easily.

"Okay." Amy mumbled, getting up as Torrie finished Trish's make-up. "So, Torrie's in charge of make-up then?"

"Yup." Stacy nodded. "I daresay, she's doing a fantastic job!"

"You sound British.." Amy commented. "Why?"

"Well.. I don't know! I guess I just got it from a movie." Stacy smiled.

Though before she could make another remark, Torrie yanked her to over to the 'vanity' mirror that the girls had set their make-up at. Four make-up bags sat, tipped over some, with most of their contents spread out on the table. Torrie forced the other diva down on the chair that was set before the mirror. Glancing at various shades of lipstick, she snatched up a long-lasting brilliant red. Carefully applying the lip stick before she searched for her next tool, while Stacy searched for a pair of heels for the redhead to wear. Within ten minutes her make-up was complete and Stacy handed her a pair of black nylons, the redhead sliding them up her legs. After that task was complete, Stacy handed her a pair of black leather strap upper body two inch high heels. With good time, the heels were slid on and buckled. The five divas then were ready to head downstairs to meet the guys. Little did the redhead know, but her good friends had taken it upon themselves to set up up with a certain man that stood with the other four guys.. And little did she know, but she was in for the surprise of a lifetime when she seen just who exactly her dear friends set her up with. Though, to her knowledge she was just going out with her friends and their boyfriends and some guys they invited.. She hadn't had the slightest idea that she was going to be dumped with a guy to go out on one of six that Torrie, Trish, Stacy and Dawn had so kindly set her up on. Six lucky, or unlucky, men were going to take the lovely redhead out on a date that they would most likely remember forever, or try their best to forget. Whatever the case, no one was really sure to say the least. Where the redhead was concerned all that reflected on the sort of date they had was whether she were in a good or bad mood. If lucky, a guy could get her on a good night. In which Dawn hoped to be Johnny Nitro. The brunette had some sort of idea that they'd be a great couple, whereas Torrie and Stacy were both all for the idea of her and John together, while Trish was neutral about the guys.. She didn't really care who Amy could end up with, as long as the redhead was happy. But then again, there was no guarantee that she'd even end up with anyone at all. It wasn't like she even had to make a decision, the redhead didn't even know that she was to be set up on a date period.

Once the five were in the elevator Torrie and Stacy were whispering in excitement, Stacy had been set up for the night with Dave Batista. It was, of course, Dawn's idea for Stacy to have a date as well. So that when they left Amy with the guy that had been selected as date number one every girl would have a guy to leave with, Stacy wouldn't be staying behind dumbfounded. While Torrie and Dawn had practically set Stacy up on a date, Trish fixed the date setting and arranged reservations and such. Dawn and Trish exchanged a look of hope, the two smirked at one another as the door opened.. Tonight was certainly going to be extremely interesting. It was going to be fun to see the look on Amy's face when they left her with a guy. Once the five were off the elevator Trish scouted out the guys, a grin on her face the instant she saw Jason gesturing where they were located.. Torrie grabbing Amy's wrist to tug her along with the rest of them. Hazel eyes scanning the group of guys.. As she suspected all were dressed in tuxedos. Jason, Adam and Chris claimed their respective girlfriends, while Dave greeted Stacy with a gentleman like kiss to the back of her hand. The blonde grinning as she glared at Amy, as if to ask her if she could believe Dave had just done that. The last man of the group of five stepped forward, uneasy as he glanced at Jason and Adam, who gave him thumbs up. The eight slipping out quickly, leaving the two in the middle of the lobby.. Amy looked a little confused at first, the young man's hand reached out for hers. Though was only met with air as hazel eyes watched in shock.. Her friends left her? With him? Then she glanced at the man before her, again he looked uneasy and then a little embarrassed.

"Um.. They didn't tell you.. Did they?" He questioned.

"Tell me what?" Amy asked quickly.

He loosened his tie some, "Well.. We're going out.. Alone.. It's.. A blind date.. Or well, I knew.. I suspected they would have told you."

"Um, no.. They didn't." Amy replied hastily. "D-Do we really need to go out? I mean.. No offense.. But I'm not looking for a guy--"

"Hey, we've got to go.. I hate to burst your bubble, but they'll know if we go or not.. Trish set up reservations at some restaurant.. They'd call her if we didn't show up - asking if she was coming so they could give away her table.." He interrupted matter of factly, the redhead shooting him a questioning look. "Dawn told me."

"So, we have to go then?" Amy sighed. "Sorry if I sound.. Cruel, but.. You are the last person I'd ever expect to be going out with tonight."

"You say that as if it were a bad thing." He muttered.

"Sorry.."

"Don't be. You probably have your eyes set on Cena or something." He shrugged. "Can't blame you.. I don't, personally, think this, but I hear he's a 'hunk'."

Amy laughed at that, "No.. I'm not looking at anyone--"

"So, you're blind?"

"Shut up." Amy tried not to laugh as she slapped his arm. "I meant that I'm not really interested in dating right now, that's all."

He smirked, "Well, this could be just for fun. We're both getting a free meal here, so best make it worth our while, right?"

"Right." Amy agreed, nodding her head.

"So," He extended a hand. "Shall we?"

Amy smiled as she placed her hand in his, "We shall."

With that said the two headed out to the rental car provided for them, it was bound to be an interesting date. So far, the redhead had high hopes for having a good time.. Despite feeling that she'd be better off staying single, at least until she told the father. And the man she was out with now? He certainly didn't need to know she was pregnant, for all she knew he could tell the father.. To make situations worse than they truly needed to be. It was all in a matter of time, but she knew that when she were ready.. She'd tell him.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **_So, it's revised.. It's changed. The plot is twisting as we speak! But.. If you read the first un-revised version of this story.. There is a chance for spoilers. But it has been deleted now, so no looking back.. Hehe.. Anyhow, "The One" is no longer the sequel seeing how I'm changing everything from the beginning to the end! Plus I promise this will NOT turn out to be a Cena/Lita/Orton triangle.. But I'm considering changing who's baby she's pregnant with.. Could be John, Randy or maybe Mercury. Not sure yet, but I'm going to think about it when I get there. Please review, thanks to those that do!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Six Contestants**

_**Characters: **__Amy Dumas, Dawn Reso (Marie), Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Jason Reso, Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Randy Orton, CM Punk, Carlito, Joey Mercury, Johnny Nitro, Melina & More... _

_**Pairing:**__ Dawn/Jason, Torrie/Adam, Trish/Chris Jericho, Stacy/To Be Revealed, Amy/One Of The Contestants..._

_**Contestants:**__ Carlito, CM Punk, John Cena, Randy Orton, Joey Mercury & Johnny Nitro_

_**Summary: **__Dawn, Stacy, Torrie and Trish all feel a certain redhead needs a boyfriend. Six men will go on a 'blind' date with Amy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of these characters the WWE does, and of course they do. _

_**Author Note: I know, I left it for about a year, but now I've gained some inspiration.. Well, a few notes; I changed the timeline, this takes place in June 2007, Lita is still with the WWE as is Trish. I am ignoring all current storylines and the rosters - as stated in the first chapter - are joined. Joey Mercury is also still with the WWE, whatever the story was behind his release is to be ignored. Stacy, however, is not with the WWE and hasn't been since she left. The deal is that she is visiting and is traveling with her boyfriend - whom I have yet to reveal.**_

**Chapter Two: Certainly Not?**

Dawn hushed the blonde beside her as she glanced over at the couple that sat a good four tables away, it wasn't like her to spy on people like this, but when it was your best friend and the man that, as oddly as it had been, Trish had nominated for 'her guy'. The four divas had all nominated one guy, who had to agree to the terms, and then the four agreed on two others.. Trish, for whatever reason, had decided that the ever popular - yet troublesome - CM Punk would be Lita's first date. When Dawn pictured CM Punk dressed up she didn't see him looking too good, she half expected him to show up with parts of his tux cut off in order to set a fashion statement. However that wasn't the case, he looked... Well, he looked damn good. He had even taken the time to get a hair cut - though it was simply a minor trim - and to gel his hair down neatly. He almost looked like a whole other man in Dawn's opinion. Yet, Stacy didn't seem to think that he would stand a chance, while Adam and Jason complained about having to sit in a fancy restaurant and simply watch Lita and CM Punk have a date..

"They really are a boring pair.." Adam went on, hoping to press his issue further. "They're just _sitting_ there--"

"What do you want them to do? Flips? I think not!" Torrie exclaimed, glaring at her boyfriend in a rather dark way.

Jason raised a brow, "You three are sounding more and more _British_ now a days.. Have you been hanging out with William Regal?"

"Oh for heaven's sake--!"

"See. There it is again! Dave.. Are you British?" Adam questioned.

"No..." Dave replied, staring blankly at the pair as they shook their heads.

"Are Randy, Hunter or Ric British?"

"I don't think so."

"Then who the hell is British?" Jason demanded to know.

"Nobody's British, Jason." Dawn replied calmly. "It's a fashion trend, I believe.."

"How can you start a fashion trend with words?" Chris Jericho wanted to know.

"I'm not sure myself, but let's leave it alone so we can watch them." Dawn snapped, sending a dark glare at Jericho, who flinched.

And four tables away, the two had just finished ordering the most expensive wine in the restaurant, of course Lita hadn't realized that she had ordered it before the waiter had left.. The diva trying to come up with a reason not to drink, finally settling on that she was trying to stay sober for the time being. Trish almost cried when she seen the waiter return with the wine, while Chris went on to mutter something about not realizing she was such a baby when he asked her out. At this point Lita figured that she man sitting across from her thought she was odd; first she ordered chicken and then lost her appetite for that particular food, then she ordered some salad and decided that it wouldn't be any good without pickles and onions, then she decided that olives on cheese cake sounded good, and finally she ordered wine and then said she was trying to stay sober.

"You know.. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were pregnant." Punk commented slowly, glaring at her plate of cheesecake and olives with a certain distaste.

Lita shrugged it off, trying not too look guilty as she spoke, "I.. I have a real diverse appetite."

"I'd say. Pickles and onions in salad? You even tried to put ketchup on it.. But then I guess you decided you didn't want that?" Punk questioned, raising a brow.

"Well, for some reason I wanted ketchup--"

"You were going to treat that salad like a cheeseburger..."

Lita laughed, "I guess we should have just gone to a fast food joint."

"Certainly would have saved Trish and Dawn a fortune..." Punk replied easily. "You wouldn't be trying to scare me, would you?"

"Please tell me I didn't give you that idea.." Lita began, though she cut off with a sigh. "I know tonight hasn't been...amazing, but this really has been one of the nicest blind dates I've ever been set up on."

"Well that's nice to hear, I'm sorry that the first time we've actually talked like this had to be on these grounds.."

"Don't worry about it, this isn't the first blind date I've been set up on." Lita informed him, taking a sip out of her water glass.

"Really? Me either. In fact, Nitro set me up with Maria a few times back in OVW... She really is a complete airhead." Punk commented, shaking his head at the mere memory.

Lita laughed at that, "Stacy and Torrie set me up with Devon Dudley once."

"Oh really? How did that turn out?"

"Alright, except for the fact that Devon is the shyest guy I know.. We sat for a good two hours before he even said anything. It really was uncomfortable." Lita stated with a small smile. "He's a great guy to hang out with, but he's not the type of guy I'd date."

Punk nodded at that, taking a drink of wine, wine that he figured he'd be finishing alone, before he glanced around the restaurant. A small smirk came across his face when he caught sight of Dawn and Trish glaring over at them. Though he had known they were going to keep watch of the date, he didn't expect them to be so, for the lack of a better term, nosey. Although he was sure to look away as soon as possible, for Lita would probably wonder what he was looking at and then it would be hell.. She'd probably get up and spend the rest of the night yelling at Trish and Dawn, he didn't want their date to be ruined due to their big noses. So he suggested that they finish up and take a walk, luckily Lita agreed easily. They left without Lita noticing Trish or Dawn and he was pretty sure that they wouldn't be followed this time around. It wasn't long until the pair found themselves walking along the beach.

"I never really thought you'd be the 'walk on the beach' type of guy.. It's sweet, don't get me wrong, but I didn't think it'd be something you'd like to do." Lita informed him slowly, the diva offering him a smile.

"I'm not, in all honesty. If it were up to me, I'd have done something a bit more, well, normal. Maybe go bowling, go to the movies.. Something simple. But Trish thought it'd be more appropriate to go to a fancy place." Punk shrugged. "I think the way this has turned out anyway."

"Well, I'd probably have preferred going bowling or going to the movies, but this really was nice." Lita replied.

Punk nodded at that, "Good, because I though so too."

After about fifteen minutes they found themselves sitting down on the sand, looking up at the stars - or at least what was out tonight. Punk found it rather funny when Lita complained about not wanting to walk, though Lita laughed when he offered to carry her.. It was almost perfect at this point, neither of them denied that much, however midway through their conversation the waves came up a bit more than the had expected.. The two finding themselves drenched from head to toe, yet they laughed it off and headed back to the hotel that they were both staying at. Once at the hotel, Punk half expected to see Dawn and the others there, however none of them were in the lobby or, seemingly, in Lita's hotel room when he walked her up. Before Lita was about to disappear into her room, he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn around and face him.

"I didn't want to end the date with us almost drowning.. So, in celebration of us surviving that near-death experience.. How about a kiss goodnight?" Punk inquired, looking hopeful.

Lita smiled, "Alright, but just one."

And that's how it ended, sealed with a kiss. The second she closed the door behind her she wondered just what would happen after tonight.. It had been a good date, however she wasn't sure if he was just saying things or if he had really enjoyed it as well. Either way, she seen herself having a one-on-one with both Dawn and Trish. She just hoped that she could get her hands on them tonight, but in the meantime, she wanted to get the smell of saltwater and seaweed out of her hair.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **_So, I know it wasn't too long and it wasn't too detailed, but I hope it was alright. Please leave a review and feel free to leave comments about this chapter and for the chapters that will follow this. Right now, I'm not sure who the father will be, however it is still between Cena, Mercury and Orton._


End file.
